Conventionally, when a vehicle approaches a speed camera, which is a speed monitor arranged on a road, a navigation apparatus notifies a passenger in a vehicle of existence of the speed camera. JP-A-2000-20891 teaches this navigation apparatus. This notification function is realized by embedding information about the speed camera into the map data.
Under a condition that an arrangement status (such as an arrangement place) of the speed camera is frequently changed, it is necessary to update the information about the speed camera frequently so that the navigation apparatus notifies the existence appropriately. However, it takes much time such as one year to update the map data. Further, it takes much cost to update the data. Accordingly, it is difficult to update the map data frequently.
Thus, it is considered that the map data and the information about the speed camera may be separated. When the information about the speed camera is independent from the map data, it may be possible to update the information about the speed camera frequently. However, it is necessary to search one of speed cameras as a notification object effectively among multiple speed cameras. Here, the navigation apparatus notifies the information about the speed camera. Alternatively, the apparatus may notify information about other objects disposed on the road.